The aim is to evaluate the causes of the progressive loss of lean body which occurs in aging men, with simultaneous increase adipose mass, centralization of adipose tissue topography, atrophy of muscle mass, loss of muscle strength, decrease of bone mass, and declines in aerobic work capacity and resting metabolic rate.